El verdadero amor de Gaara
by xRikka-sama
Summary: Gaara y Sakura son amigos pero Sakura cuando era pequeña tiene que volver a Konoha ya que a su padre lo despidieron, después de un tiempo vuelve. ¿ Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 10

Gaara no pudo tranquilizarse en toda la noche… se encontraba desconsolado… solo esperaba el maldito amanecer que nunca llegaba… no pudo esperar más la espera y se dirigió al hospital… (caminó al hospital comenzaron a salir los primeros rayos del sol),

Gaara: (entrando al hospital) Doctor… ¡como esta ella, ¿como está?!!  
Doctor: Ga-Gaara-sama… será mejor que la vea usted mismo… (bajando la mirada)  
Gaara: no… no puede ser que ella haya…

El doctor guió al pelirrojo al cuarto de la joven… el tiempo se hacia eterno para Gaara parecía como si el camino nunca acabase, como si el cuarto de Sakuraa se alejase cada vez mas y mas…

Doctor: (deteniéndose) hemos llegado… puede entrar si lo desea… (dándole un golpe de consuelo en el hombro salió del cuarto)  
Gaara: ………n-no puedo hacerlo….

El pelirrojo estaba aterrorizado… tenía la mano puesta en la perilla de la puerta, pero no podía abrirla… los sentimientos de encontrar a Sakura sin vida, hicieron que este comenzara a temblar… esos oscuros pensamientos nublaron su mente…pero la imagen de Sakura sonriéndole le dio fuerzas y pudo abrir la puerta…  
Al entrar al cuarto no pudo ver nada ya que los rayos del sol le daban justo en los ojos… pero cuando pudo ver… cayó de rodillas al piso y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenas de lagrimas, el cuarto estaba vació…, la cama estaba vacía…

Gaara: (presionándose el pecho) pro-prometiste que no me dejarías solo….  
Sakura: (apareciendo tras la puerta) y nunca lo haré….

Al escuchar la voz de Sakura, Gaara se levantó lentamente del piso, se secó las lágrimas y se volteó, lo único que quería era ver su sonrisa de nuevo… ver sus ojos llenos de amor, un amor que era solo para el, solo quería tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos para no soltarla nunca mas… y probar nuevamente el sabor exquisito de sus labios un sabor que lo hacía llegar al éxtasis, que lo hacía sentir vivo…

Sakura: (bajando la mirada) Ga-Gaara … perdóname yo… yo no…  
Gaara: (abrazando fuertemente a la chica) abrásame… no me sueltes, no quiero que te alejes de mi…  
Sakura: (sonrojada) Ga-Gaara y-yo…. Por favor perdóname… (con lagrimas en los ojos)  
Gaara: (mirándola con ternura, secó la lágrima que corría por la mejilla de la chica ) No vuelvas a dejarme solo…nunca….  
Sakura:….. Gaara tu no estas solo… Temari, Kankuro, y todos los del pueblo están contigo…  
Gaara: ………. Pero sin ti… sin ti sería igual que volver a estar solo… (dándole un apasionado beso a la chica)  
Sakura: ………. antes de estar sin ti yo preferiría la muerte…  
Gaara: (tomándole la mano) ven vamos a casa…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 

Sakura: Es normal que no me recuerdes Gaara, ya que con mi familia nos mudamos a la aldea de la Arena cuando yo estaba muy pequeña, pero en verdad soy de Konoha, pero tiempo después tuvimos que regresar de nuevo a Konoha…  
Gaara: Así que de Konoha…  
Sakura: pe- pero hemos regresado, porque le imploré a mi madre, que yo te quería volver a ver…  
Gaara:………….  
Sakura:………… Gaara ¿ Te encuentras bien?  
Gaara:(la mira con desconfianza) si….  
Sakura:(suspirando) que bueno…  
Gaara:(dándole la espalda) ¿Tú eras la persona que venia todos los días?...  
Sakura:…. Yo…. Bueno…. …si….  
Gaara: ¿ Por qué?  
Sakura: bu- bueno Gaara yo estaba preocupada por ti…  
Gaara: (girando para poder verla) preocupada….  
Sakura: (sonrojándose, se sentía intimidada por la mirada del pelirrojo) eee…. Si… Gaara creí que tu….

No pudo terminar la frase ya que al cuarto entraron Temari y Kankuro…  
Temari: ¿? Gaara ¿ Qué sucede? ( mirando con desconfianza a Sakura)  
Gaara:………  
Sakura: lo mejor será que me vaya….(deja la habitación)  
Temari: ¿?  
Kankuro: Oye Gaara hemos venido por ti…  
Gaara: ………(saliendo de la habitación)  
Temari: ¿y a este que le pasa???  
Kankuro: ni que lo digas…

Gaara salió tras Sakura… no sabía porque lo hacía, pareciera que su cuerpo se manejara solo…  
En esos momentos Sakura se encontraba en la plaza principal de la arena, estaba sola sentada en medio de la oscuridad donde solo algunos rayos de la luna alumbraban su bello rostro, haciéndola parecer un ángel salido del paraíso…  
En esos momentos llega Gaara…

Gaara: ¿ Porqué estabas preocupada?  
Sakura: (sorprendida) Ga-Gaara … bueno… yo solo… yo solo me preocupe por ti…. (mirando al piso)  
Gaara:……………  
Sakura: ( caminando hacia Gaara, hasta quedar frente a el) porque… porque tiene esos ojos llenos de oscuridad Gaara … lo siento ( dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos)

Gaara:lo siento…  
Sakura:……………………

FLASH-BACK

Gaara y Sakura se juntaban todos los días, después de que el padre de Sakura se fuera a trabajar (ya que al padre de Sakura no le gustaba que ella estuviera con Gaara, temía por la vida de su hija)  
Gaara: Sakura-chan!!!! (grito el niño que venia corriendo para juntarse con su amiga).

Pero esa tarde todo cambio…Cuando Gaara se acerco a Sakura se percató de que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Sakura : (lanzándose a los brazos de Gaara) Gaara, lo siento, lo siento mucho… ( dijo entre lagrimas)  
Gaara: ¿ Qué sucede Sakura-chan (alejándose de la chica y mirándola con preocupación…)  
Sakura:…….  
Gaara: que pasa??!!  
Sakura: yo… yo no podré volver a jugar contigo…  
Gaara:…………( con la mano se apretaba el pecho) ¿ Por qué?...¿ Por qué Sakura-chan?….  
Sakura: a mi padre lo han despedido … y partimos hoy por la madrugada…  
Gaara: Hoy…..( bajando la mirada)  
Sakura: (secándose las lagrimas y sonriendo) bien, comencemos a jugar, esta no será una despedida… será un hasta pronto…  
Gaara: (expresión de felicidad) lo prometes…  
Sakura: ( mirándolo con ternura) claro que si… será una promesa de por vida….(dijo sonriendo)  
Gaara: ¡entonces vamos a jugar!

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Sakura: (desviando la mirada al suelo con expresión de tristeza)………..  
Gaara: (mirándola fijamente)...  
Sakura: ¿ Por qué?… ¿ Por qué tienes esos ojos?…. ¿Que te sucedió Gaara? ….  
Gaara: (desviando la mirada) eso no te interesa….  
Sakura:……….. no es así Gaara … a mi si me interesa…  
Gaara: ………….  
Sakura: Quizás tu me hayas olvidado, pero yo no….yo nunca te olvidé… tu fuiste mi mejor amigo…  
Gaara: amigo (se le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza de Naruto)  
Sakura: Perdóname por haberte dejado solo….  
Gaara: …………….no hay porque pedir perdón, eso es cosa del pasado… hoy es el presente y es lo que vale yo también puedo, yo sere como el…  
Sakura: Gaara …. Si tu me dieras la oportunidad de tratar de ser tu amiga… yo… yo nunca te dejaría solo otra vez…  
Gaara:(la miro a los ojos y luego se fue) ¿amigos….? Entonces tendrás que enseñarme lo que es la amistad….  
Sakura: Ga-Gaara- … s… si!!!(con una sonrisa en el rostro).

De ese modo pasaron casi tres años, Gaara se había convertido en todo un jovencitoy además ya era el Kazekage….y Sakura, ella se había vuelto toda una muchachita, era incluso mas bella que antes… su belleza era tanta que esta las diosas la envidiaban…

Sakura era la mano derecha del Kazekage, siempre estaba junto a el (como prometió nunca lo dejó solo…).

Un día llegó una invitación de la aldea oculta de Konoha, que trataba sobre un tratado de alianza entre Konoha y la arena… por lo que Gaara y Sakura se dirigieron hacia. allá…

En el camino de la arena a Konoha…

Gaara: (observando a Sakura) ¿Qué sucede Sakura?…  
Sakura: (su mirada era tan alegre y no podía ocultar su expresión de felicidad…) na-nada Gaara … solo estoy feliz de poder volver a Konoha…  
Gaara:……………  
Sakura: como estará, solo quiero verlo


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Volviendo a Konoha.

Al llegar a Konoha, Sakura y Gaara fueron llegando a un hotel donde estarían en su estadía en Konoha…

Sakura: Gaara … podrías esperar un momento antes de ir a la reunión de con Tsunade-sama… es que me gustaría darme un baño…  
Gaara: esta bien…. Pero no te demores…  
Sakura: (en la ducha…) me pregunto si habrá vuelto de su entrenamiento…

Sakura termino de ducharse y se vistió… pero no como de costumbre (kimonos y largas túnicas), si no con un hermoso vestido primaveral… que dejaba notar su hermoso cuerpo de doncella….

Sakura: Gaara, ya estoy lista…  
Gaara:………………….

Gaara estaba en shock, si bien sabia que Sakura era hermosa, nunca la había visto de esa forma, era tan hermosa… su cuerpo era perfecto, su cintura, sus pechos, sus caderas su rostro, su cabello, todo era perfecto en ella…

Gaara: Es hermosa… (pensaba.. mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza…)  
Sakura: (sonrojada) Ga-Gaara- … por favor no me mires así…  
Gaara: (sonrojado) …. Vamos, que Tsunade-sama nos espera… porque me siento tan apenado… y esta sentimiento (tocándose el pecho) que es…

Gaara y Sakura iban camino a la reunión con Tsunade sama cuando alguien comenzo a llamar a Gaara… este se sorprendió mucho al ver quien era la persona que lo llamaba…  
Era nada mas y nada menos que….


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La persona que lo llamaba…  
Era nada más y nada menos que….

Naruto: Gaara!!!!  
Gaara: ………….  
Naruto: cuanto tiempo que no te….

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que se percato de la presencia de la chica quien lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos y con las mejillas coloradas…

Naruto: Tu… tu eres…  
Sakura: (abrazando al joven de cabellos rubios) Na-Naruto!!!! (dijo entre lagrimas)  
Gaara!!!!!!!!  
Naruto: (correspondiendo al abrazo de la joven, este la tomo por la cintura) Sakura-chan eres tu…  
Gaara:……….porque está abrazando a Naruto……………  
Sakura: (apartándose de Naruto) Naruto… como has crecido…. Ahora estás mas alto que antes(dijo secándose las lagrimas de alegría y sonriéndole al chico)  
Naruto: (rascándose la cabeza) gracias Sakura-chan tu estás muy hermosa…  
Sakura: gracias Naruto…  
Gaara:…………………(siguió caminando)……………  
Naruto: Oye Gaara!!!!  
Gaara: (girando y lanzándole una mirada de rencor al chico) que quieres…  
Sakura: que le sucede a Gaara  
Naruto: y a este que le pasa ¿ Por qué te vas?  
Gaara: (dándole la espalda) tengo una reunión muy importante con Tsunade-sama (siguió su camino)  
Sakura: Espérame Gaara!!!! (corriendo tras el pelirrojo) Naruto nos vemos mas tarde!!!  
Naruto: claro que si dattebayo!!!! Sakura-chan se a convertido en una chica hermosa…

Sakura: (mirando de reojo a Gaara) Gaara ¿ Qué te sucede?….  
Gaara:……………  
Sakura:(bajando la mirada…)  
Gaara:(se detuvo) tu…. ¿Tú quieres a Naruto?…..  
Sakura: yo… yo lo quiero mucho….  
Gaara: ¡! (la miró sorprendido)  
Sakura:…………………

FLASH-BACK

Sakura estaba dando un paseo por Konoha… cuando algo le llamó la atención… frente a ella había un niño de cabellos rubios, estaba solo… sentado en un columpio…y estaba llorando…

Sakura: (dirigiéndose hacia el niño) oye ¿ Porqué lloras?….(dijo al niño quien mantenía su mirada fija al suelo…)  
¿?: (subiendo la mirada para poder ver a Sakura a los ojos..)  
Sakura: ¿ Por qué lloras?...  
¿?: no estoy llorando… solo se me metió una basura en el ojo…(dijo limpiándose las lágrimas)  
Sakura: esos ojos… son los mismos…. oye… ven conmigo, vamos a jugar…

Cuando Sakura dijo estas palabras, el niño la miró con unos ojos de felicidad, ansiedad, aquellos ojos azules que antes estaban llenos de tristeza y profunda oscuridad, ahora estaban llenos de luz y felicidad….

¿?: ¿Tú jugarías conmigo?...  
Sakura: ( mirándolo con ternura…) claro que si…  
¿?: ( sonrojado) …. Entonces vamos!!!! A por cierto ¿ Como te llamas?  
Sakura: Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y ¿ Cual es tu nombre?  
¿?: mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto…

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Sakura : Yo quiero mucho a Naruto…  
Gaara:…………….(bajando la mirada)  
Sakura: yo lo quiero mucho al igual como te quiero a ti…( sonrojándose)  
Gaara: (la miró sorprendido) como te quiero a ti………  
Sakura: Ga-Gaara lo mejor será apresurarnos, estamos haciendo esperar a Tsunade-sama…  
Gaara: …… tienes razón….ella me quiere….


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Gaara: Tsunade-sama, perdón por hacerla esperar…  
Tsunade: No te preocupes… ahora debemos conversar sobre temas muy importantes…  
(mirando a Sakura)  
Sakura: Gaara … saldré a dar un paseo…( saliendo de la oficina)  
Gaara: ………………..

Sakura comenzó a caminar sin rumbo… y sin darse cuenta había llegado a la casa de Naruto…

Sakura:Naruto….  
Naruto: (tomándola del hombro) hola Sakura!  
Sakura: ¡Naruto!

Naruto llevó a Sakura al bosque, a un lugar donde solían ir cuando era niños…

Sakura: Esto no ha cambiado nada…sigue igual que siempre…  
Naruto: tienes razón (con una mirada nostálgica)  
Sakura: ¿y Sasuke?…..  
Naruto: (bajando la mirada)………..  
Sakura:………..  
Naruto: El aun esta con…..  
Sakura: (interrumpiéndolo) y ¿ Como estas con Ino?…  
Naruto:………(rascándose la cabeza) eeee… bueno…. Con Ino estamos bien, digo igual que siempre solo somos amigos…  
Sakura: y Hinata-san…  
Naruto:(sonrojándose)…Hi-Hinata-san …. Bueno con Hinata-san estamos de novios……  
Sakura: Que bueno Naruto…. Así que por fin Hinata se atrevió  
Naruto: (poniéndose serio) Sakura-chan ¿Tú sientes algo por Gaara?…  
Sakura: (sonrojándose)… bueno yo lo quiero mucho sabes… el es una persona muy linda…  
Naruto: ¿ En serio?  
Sakura: si….

FLASH-BACK

Gaara estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles (ya que era Kazekage), cuando Sakura entra con una pila de papeles mas…

Sakura: Gaara, ya llegaron los informes que pidió…  
Gaara: Déjalos sobre la mesa…

Cuando Sakura se aproximaba al escritorio, esta tropezó y todos los papeles salieron volando por los aires…

Sakura: …. Per-perdón Gaara … soy una tonta…  
Gaara: (extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a pararse..) no te preocupes… ¿ Te encuentras bien?…

Cuando Sakura tomó la mano de Gaara y se levantó, esta volvió a tropezar, cayendo esta vez en los brazos del sexy pelirrojo… Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Gaara, pudiendo así escuchar los latidos de su corazón que cada vez se hacían mas rápidos…  
Gaara tomo por la cintura a la chica de cabellos rozados y la abrazó… estuvieron así cerca de 5 minutos…

Sakura: (separándose del pelirrojo) Gaara … no puedo verlo a los ojos (bajó la mirada y se puso a recoger los papeles)  
Gaara: ……….  
Sakura: Discúlpame Gaara te he hecho perder tiempo…  
Gaara: ( mirándola con ternura, le toma el mentón suavemente…) No te preocupes…(le dijo mirándola a los ojos..) ¡CON ESA MIRADA Y VOZ TAN SEXY QUE SOLO EL TIENE!!!!!

Sakura: (sonrojada)…. Gaara bueno… mejor me voy ( dijo apartándose del chico).

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Sakura: Bueno Naruto, lo mejor será que vuelva, la reunión con Tsunade-sama ya debe haber terminado…  
Naruto: si quieres te acompaño….  
Sakura: …. Bueno…..


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7:

Mientras Gaara esperaba a Sakura fuera del hotel… vio que esta se aproximaba a la distancia… pero no estaba sola estaba con Naruto…

Gaara: otra vez con el……… llegas tarde…  
Sakura: ….disculpa el retraso Gaara.  
Naruto: no seas tan frió Gaara, no fue su culpa yo la invité a salir y bueno el tiempo se nos fue volando…  
Gaara: SALIR!!! (dirigió una mirada de odio al rubio)  
Naruto: porque me mirará así pero aquí te la he traído de vuelta…  
Gaara: Sakura, nos vamos mañana al amanecer… (dijo en tono serio)  
Sakura: ..entendido…..  
Naruto: . Bueno Sakura fue un gusto el poder verte de nuevo…espero que vuelvan pronto…  
Sakura: Gracias Naruto también me dio mucho gusto verte…  
Naruto: ( Besando la mejilla de Sakura y diciéndole al oído.. este no es un adiós es un asta pronto…)  
Sakura: s- si….  
Gaara: ya suéltala y vete de una vez!!! vamos Sakura.  
Sakura: s-si Gaara, hasta pronto Naruto!!!  
Naruto: Hasta pronto Sakura-chan!!! ( dijo mientras desaparecían la distancia)  
Sakura: Naruto  
Gaara:…………. 

Gaara y Sakura subieron al apartamento y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, Gaara estaba a punto de acostarse cuando alguien toco la puerta…

Gaara: ¿ quien es?  
Sakura: Soy yo Gaara …  
Gaara: pasa…  
Sakura: Gaara como le digo yo…  
Gaara: si…  
Sakura: bueno…. Yo… como mañana volvemos a la arena… yo quería mostrarte algo…  
Gaara: …….  
Sakura: Por favor Gaara ven conmigo…

Gaara vio a Sakura a los ojos y no pudo negarse…..

Sakura: (quien llevaba a Gaara vendado de los ojos)ya vamos a llegar…  
Gaara:………….  
Sakura: (quitándole la venda) ya.. hemos llegado…  
Gaara: ………. 

Sakura había llevado a Gaara a un lugar realmente hermoso, el mas hermoso de Konoha, era un pradera realmente bella, llena de flores y un hermoso lago donde se reflejaba la luna…

Sakura: este es el lugar que quería mostrarte…  
Gaara: es un lugar muy lindo (dijo mirando a los alrededores)  
Sakura: (mirando a Gaara con ternura y tomándole la mano ) ven conmigo Gaara…  
Gaara: (sonrojado)………

Sakura quería llevar a Gaara hacia el lago, en el cual se podía apreciar un hermoso espectáculo de luciérnagas…, pero esta tropezó y cayó…

Gaara: No tienes remedio… (la miro con ternura y le tendió la mano)  
Sakura: (sonrojada)………

Cuando Gaara le extendió la mano a Sakura, esta la tomó y tiró a Gaara hacia delante, cayendo este sobre ella…

Sakura: (sonriendo dulcemente) esta vez no caí sola…  
Gaara: (sonrojado)…………..

Hubo un silencio absoluto, solo estaban ellos dos solos, el uno junto al otro, en medio de la noche…

Sakura: (entrelazando el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos y le miro fijamente a los ojos…)

Gaara estaba paralizado ante la belleza de Sakura, quien estaba tan cerca de el… solo la miraba a los ojos… esos ojos que lo dominaron…  
En ese momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para ambos… Sakura se percató de que Gaara la miraba fijamente… pero no la miraba como siempre (con ternura), si no con deseo… intentó desviar la mirada… pero no pudo, estaba hipnotizada ante aquel pelirrojo que comenzaba a acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla…

Gaara: es tan hermosa…  
Sakura: (sonrojada) Ga-Gaara yo…. 

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando el sexy pelirrojo la cayó con sus labios, la tomó suavemente por la cintura y la besó… la besó de una manera tan inocente, pero a la vez tan intensa… tan intensa que la chica no pudo evitar dar un gemido de placer…

Gaara: (separándose de la chica y poniéndose de pie)…….  
Sakura: (aun tendida en el suelo) ……………..  
Gaara: (tendiéndole la mano) Ven…..

Sakura:…………(le dio la mano y se lanzó a sus brazos), Gaara …(mirándolo a los ojos) pudiste sentir… mi amor….  
Gaara: (sonrojado) amor (tocándose el pecho) s-si…..  
Sakura: (acariciando el rostro del pelirrojo y lo volvió a besar…), es hora de volver vamos…

Ambos volvieron al hotel (tomados de la mano jejejeje….)………

Sakura: (dándole un beso en la mejilla), buenas noches Gaara ….  
Gaara: (acariciándole el cabello y besándole la frente) buenas noches Sakura…  
Sakura: (sonrojada, salió del cuarto de Gaara y se dirigió a su habitación)  
Gaara: ella me hace ser… feliz (dijo tocándose los labios).


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se preparaba para partir, esta vestía un hermoso vestido negro con flores blancas, que hacia resaltar el color de su piel y dejaba a la vista todos sus encantos…

Sakura: hoy debo estar linda para el (saliendo del cuarto)

Gaara la estaba esperando fuera del cuarto, y se quedo fascinado con la apariencia de Sakura…

Gaara: (sonrojado) ya es tarde es hora de partir…  
Sakura: (sonrojada) disculpa el retraso Gaara …

A la salida de Konoha se encontraba Naruto…

Sakura: Naruto!! Qué haces aquí…  
Naruto: jejeje… creíste que no vendría a despedirme!!!  
Sakura: (sonriendo) gracias Naruto…  
Gaara: bueno Naruto, nos vemos…  
Naruto: claro que si, vuelvan cuando quieran dattebayo!!!  
Sakura: dale mis saludos a Hinata-san!! (desapareciendo junto a Gaara a la distancia).

Fue así como comenzaron su viaje de Konoha a la Arena. 

Día 1:

Gaara y Sakura comenzaron su camino, ambos estaban muy callados, no decían ninguna palabra…

Sakura: Gaara …  
Gaara: si…  
Sakura: bueno yo (sonrojándose) yo quería ….  
Gaara: (se detiene) Sakura no te alejes de mi  
Sakura: (sorprendida) ¿q-que sucede?…  
Gaara: desde que salimos de Konoha nos han estado siguiendo.  
Sakura: ……..  
Gaara: lo mejor será que salgas… si no lo haces te mataré…  
¿?: ¿Me mataras? Jajajaja!!! ¡¡¡ No me hagas reír mocoso insolente!!!

En esos momentos de unos arbustos salió un ninja de la aldea oculta del sonido…

Gaara: es un hombre de Orochimaru ………..  
Sakura: ¿Qué quieres? ¿ Por qué nos estás siguiendo?!  
¿?: jajaja!!! ¿Y porque crees que debo decírtelo, niñita idiota?!!! es ella  
Sakura:…………  
Gaara: Hey baka… deja en paz a Sakura, y prepárate, porque hoy será tu fin…  
Sakura: Ga-Gaara ….  
¿?: diablos!! jajaja!!! No te tengo miedo maldito monstruo!!! Jajaja!! No es eso lo que eres…

Gaara: monstruo…

A Gaara le comenzaron a venir a la mente todos los amargos recuerdos de su terrible niñez… y comenzó a sufrir una de sus crisis… cayo de rodillas al piso y comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza, a tirar de sus delicados cabellos rojizos, y mientras se sujetaba el pecho comenzó a gritar no… no… no!!! No me dejen solo…, porque soy diferente a los demás…, estoy solo…tengo miedo!!!  
Pero el dulce abrazo de la joven chica que lo acompañaba lo hizo volver en si…

Sakura: (mirándolo con preocupación) Gaara, tu no esta solo… yo estoy contigo (mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico), y siempre te estaré tanto en la vida como en la muerte… (sonriendo) No dejes que el pasado interfiera en tu presente… 

Gaara: (separándose de la chica y poniéndose de pie) tiene razón, yo ya no estoy solo…  
Gaara… Arigato…, ahora adelántate yo iré en seguida…  
Sakura: pe-pero Gaara …  
Gaara: no te preocupes, no tardare mucho (dirigió una mirada asesina hacia el ninja del sonido)….  
¿?: maldición no ha funcionado!!! Creo que lo mejor será huir  
Gaara: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No creerás que te dejare escapar?…  
¿?: Mierda ¿y quien dijo que pensaba huir baka?!!! debo escapar o este chico me matará  
Gaara: ¡¡entonces ven!!  
¿?: Esta será mi única oportunidad jajaaja te oyes muy confiado ahí voy!!!  
El ninja del sonido comenzó a atacar, lanzó unos churiken, pero eso fue totalmente inútil… Gaara no tenia necesidad de moverse… la barrera de arena lo protegió completamente…

¿?:Maldición  
Gaara: eso a sido todo, ahora es mi turno…  
¿?: Eso es lo que tu crees!!! (lanzando una bomba de humo venenoso, y escapando) Nos volveremos a encontrar Gaara  
Gaara: Mierda se me escapó!!!…………….. 

Sakura: Gaara porque no llegas………….  
Gaara: (Apareciendo tras Sakura) disculpa la demora, tuve algunos problemas…  
Sakura: Ga-Gaara!!! No me asustes así!!! Me había preocupado por ti…  
Gaara: no había porque preocuparse… ven vamos sigam… (cayo de rodillas)  
Sakura: Ga-Gaara!!!  
Gaara: Mierda debí haber respirado un poco de veneno no te preocupes estoy bien… (tratando de pararse pero no pudo sus piernas estaban paralizadas)…  
Sakura: Está herido… Gaara lo mejor será buscar una cueva… no te encuentras bien… además…(dijo mirando el cielo) se aproxima una tormenta…  
Gaara: Creo tienes razón…  
Sakura: bien entonces ven te ayudaré a caminar (mientras ayudaba al pelirrojo a apararse…)es tan lindo  
Gaara: (desviando la mirada) Sakura… arigato…  
Sakura: (sonrojada)no te preocupes Gaara …

Después de haber caminado muchos kilómetros, no encontraban ninguna cueva, y estaba comenzando a llover… así que Gaara comenzó a manipular la arena de tal forma que hizo una cueva…

Gaara: descansaremos aquí por hoy…  
Sakura: joo… hubiera echo eso desde el principio, ahora estoy toda mojada!!! Gaara…(sonrojándose)  
Gaara: si…  
Sakura: di-disculpa que te moleste… pero…podrías voltearte por favor…   
Gaara: voltearme (se percato de que la joven tiritaba de frió)  
Sakura: si es que deseo cambiarme la ropa…  
Gaara: (sonrojado) s-si…

La chica comenzó a desvestirse… y Gaara no fue capaz de aguantar estar tan cerca de ella y no poder mirarla… por lo que volteó para poder contemplar lo que nunca mas olvidaría… el cuerpo de la joven era aun mas hermoso de lo que el había imaginado (!!!!!!) era totalmente hermosa… Gaara quedo atónito observando como la joven, (quien ya se había percatado de que Gaara la miraba) se desvestía lentamente…

Gaara: es hermosa………..  
Sakura: (terminando de vestirse) Ga-Gaara … ya puedes voltear que vergüenza!!  
Gaara:………….. (más rojo que un tomate)  
Sakura: ¿Que te sucede Gaara? … ¿ Tienes fiebre? (tocando la tiernamente la cabeza del pelirrojo) aa...chú!!! (estornudó)  
Gaara: yo estoy bien… deberías preocuparte más por ti…  
Sakura: (bajando la mirada y apartándose del chico) si…  
Gaara:…. ¿Sakura… tienes frió?…  
Sakura: bu-bueno… un poco…  
Gaara: (se acercó tímidamente a Sakura y la abrazó)  
Sakura: Gaara ……….  
Gaara:¿ y ahora tienes frió? (sonrojado)  
Sakura: (acurrucándose en los brazos de pelirrojo) claro que no…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Día 3…..

Fue así como pasaron toda la noche… , a la mañana siguiente, la tormenta ya había cesado… y Gaara intentaba despertar a la joven que aun dormía placidamente entre sus brazos…

Gaara: aun cuando duerme no deja de ser hermosa… Sakura despierta… (se quedó observando a la chica que aun dormía… no pudo evitar las ganas de querer besarla nuevamente… quería sentir de nuevo el sabor de sus labios, tímidamente se acercó a la chica y la besó tiernamente…)

Sakura: (abriendo lentamente los ojos)……….  
Gaara: (separándose de la joven) Buenos días…  
Sakura: bu-buenos días Gaara …  
Gaara: (se puso de pie, y con un suave movimiento de su mano, deshizo la cueva que había echo con su arena…) Vamos se nos a echo tarde…  
Sakura: Gaara es tan guau!!! s-si…

Fue así como siguieron su camino… solo faltaba medio día para llegar a la arena cuando…

Gaara: (deteniéndose) ¡otra vez tu? ¿Que quieres ahora?…  
¿?: maldición me a detectado ¡¡¡Solo he venido a terminar nuestra batalla!!  
Gaara: ¿cual batalla?, si saliste huyendo… baka…  
¿?: ………. Dejémonos de charlas ven!! Vamos a pelear!!!

Nuevamente comenzó la pelea entre Gaara y el ninja del sonido… esta no duro mas de 2 minutos… como era de esperarse Gaara fue el ganador…

Gaara: esto se acabo, te matare de un solo golpe para que no sientas dolor…  
¿?: jajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!  
Gaara: ¿que es tan gracioso??  
¿?: ¿quieres saber que es tan gracioso? Jajaja!!! Mocoso entÚpido tu nunca fuiste mi objetivo…  
Gaara: objetivo ¿que quieres decir?  
¿?: jajaja!! Solo mira a tu alrededor idiota!!!  
Gaara: no puede ser ¿SAKURA donde esta?!!!

Cuando Gaara comenzó a buscar a Sakura con la mirada quedó paralizado al observar que esta yacía en el suelo…

Gaara: (corriendo hacia la chica) ¡¡¡Sakura!!!  
Sakura: Ga-Gaara …(escupiendo sangre…) p-per-perdóname…  
¿?: la chica morirá, el veneno que le inyecté es el mejor veneno que tenemos Jajajaja!!! N-no durara mas de un dia…  
Gaara: (furioso) bastado… ¡porque le has hecho eso? Ella… no les a echo nada, ella….  
¿?: y ¿crees que eso me importa?. baka!! Yo solo sigo las ordenes que me dan y esa chica… era nuestro blanco!!  
Gaara: nuestro blanco si no quieres morir mejor dime cual es el antídoto!!  
¿?: Jajajaja!!!!¡tu si que eres idiota ¿no? Yo sabia que de esta no saldría con vida… (abriéndose la chaqueta, tenia sellos explosivos) no dejaré que tu me mates Jajajaja!!! (caboommmmmmm explotó en mil pedazos…)

Gaara: maldito!!!…………..  
Sakura: Gaara … yo…yo…  
Gaara: (¡!) Sakura, no hables… te pondrás bien ya lo verás…  
Sakura: perdóname Gaara … (cerrando lentamente los ojos)  
Gaara: ¡Sakura!... por favor no cierres los ojos!! Mírame… no te duermas (dijo abrazando a la chica)  
Sakura: No te preocupes por mi…. (acariciando el rostro del pelirrojo) y-yo estaré bien…  
Gaara:………………  
Sakura: yo…… siempre….. estaré contigo…. … (quedando inconsciente)  
Gaara: no, no… despierta Sakura, no me dejes solo, no me dejes solo otra vez!!!  
(zamarreando el cuerpo de la joven)  
Sakura:……………. (cayendo lagrimas de sus ojos)  
Gaara: Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…. (abrazando fuertemente a la chica) Sakura….

Al abrazarla Gaara pudo sentir que el corazón de Sakura seguía latiendo aunque los latidos se hacían cada vez mas lentos…

Gaara: aun hay tiempo cogió a la chica entre sus brazos y se aproximó a la aldea de la arena (donde ya habían llegado)

Gaara Llevó rápidamente a Sakura al hospital…aun no es tarde, resiste por favor!!pensaba el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a recordar todo lo que había pasado al lado de Sakura, desde que eran niños, hasta su primer beso…

Doctor(dc): Kazekage-sama  
Gaara: co-¿como esta ella?…  
Doctor: Hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance… pudimos extraer todo el veneno, pero aun así quedo muy lastimada…  
Gaara: que quiere decir con eso…  
Doctor: que todo depende de ella…  
Gaara: (desviando la mirada)puedo verla…  
Doctor: por supuesto, pero ella se encuentra inconsciente…  
Gaara: ………….

Gaara entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura… estaba inconsciente tendida en una cama blanca … parecía un ángel dormitando entre las nubes... el joven pelirrojo se aproximo a la joven y le tomó la mano 

Gaara: Sakura… yo se que puedes escucharme…

Sakura: …………..  
Gaara: por favor abre los ojos (acariciando el rostro de la joven), si tu me dejas… no se que haré… por fin encontré a la persona que le dio sentido a mi existencia… por favor no me abandones ahora…  
Sakura: …………..  
Doctor: Kazekage-sama, ya es hora… por favor déjela descansar…  
Gaara: (besando la frente de la joven y saliendo de la habitación)………  
Doctor: …….. sígame por favor…  
Gaara: …………  
Doctor: Sakura está muy lastimada, por lo que no sabremos si sobrevivirá esta noche….  
Gaara: ……..(bajando la mirada con una profunda tristeza)  
Doctor: lo mejor será que usted descanse un poco… vaya a su casa intente relajarse… se que esto no es fácil… pero no podemos hacer nada…  
Gaara: ………. Esta bien, pero ¿podré verla mañana?  
Dc: ……… si, solo si esta en condiciones…  
Gaara: esto es mas grave de lo que pensé… ……………..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Gaara no pudo tranquilizarse en toda la noche… se encontraba desconsolado… solo esperaba el maldito amanecer que nunca llegaba… no pudo esperar más la espera y se dirigió al hospital… (caminó al hospital comenzaron a salir los primeros rayos del sol),

Gaara: (entrando al hospital) Doctor… ¡como esta ella, ¿como está?!!  
Doctor: Ga-Gaara-sama… será mejor que la vea usted mismo… (bajando la mirada)  
Gaara: no… no puede ser que ella haya…

El doctor guió al pelirrojo al cuarto de la joven… el tiempo se hacia eterno para Gaara parecía como si el camino nunca acabase, como si el cuarto de Sakuraa se alejase cada vez mas y mas…

Doctor: (deteniéndose) hemos llegado… puede entrar si lo desea… (dándole un golpe de consuelo en el hombro salió del cuarto)  
Gaara: ………n-no puedo hacerlo….

El pelirrojo estaba aterrorizado… tenía la mano puesta en la perilla de la puerta, pero no podía abrirla… los sentimientos de encontrar a Sakura sin vida, hicieron que este comenzara a temblar… esos oscuros pensamientos nublaron su mente…pero la imagen de Sakura sonriéndole le dio fuerzas y pudo abrir la puerta…  
Al entrar al cuarto no pudo ver nada ya que los rayos del sol le daban justo en los ojos… pero cuando pudo ver… cayó de rodillas al piso y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenas de lagrimas, el cuarto estaba vació…, la cama estaba vacía…

Gaara: (presionándose el pecho) pro-prometiste que no me dejarías solo….  
Sakura: (apareciendo tras la puerta) y nunca lo haré….

Al escuchar la voz de Sakura, Gaara se levantó lentamente del piso, se secó las lágrimas y se volteó, lo único que quería era ver su sonrisa de nuevo… ver sus ojos llenos de amor, un amor que era solo para el, solo quería tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos para no soltarla nunca mas… y probar nuevamente el sabor exquisito de sus labios un sabor que lo hacía llegar al éxtasis, que lo hacía sentir vivo…

Sakura: (bajando la mirada) Ga-Gaara … perdóname yo… yo no…  
Gaara: (abrazando fuertemente a la chica) abrásame… no me sueltes, no quiero que te alejes de mi…  
Sakura: (sonrojada) Ga-Gaara y-yo…. Por favor perdóname… (con lagrimas en los ojos)  
Gaara: (mirándola con ternura, secó la lágrima que corría por la mejilla de la chica ) No vuelvas a dejarme solo…nunca….  
Sakura:….. Gaara tu no estas solo… Temari, Kankuro, y todos los del pueblo están contigo…  
Gaara: ………. Pero sin ti… sin ti sería igual que volver a estar solo… (dándole un apasionado beso a la chica)  
Sakura: ………. antes de estar sin ti yo preferiría la muerte…  
Gaara: (tomándole la mano) ven vamos a casa…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

El pelirrojo dejo a la joven en su casa y la llevó a su habitación…

Sakura: Gracias por acompañarme Gaara …  
Gaara: (acariciándole el rostro) trata de descansar…  
Sakura: (sonrojada) s-si… 

Gaara se dirigió a su casa, entro a su habitación y se puso el pijama… pero cuando iba a acostarse una serie de horribles pensamientos inundaron su mente Sakura… que pasa si de nuevo vienen por ella… el pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la joven… entro sin golpear la puerta y se aterró al ver que el cuarto estaba vació, los latidos de su corazón fueron cada vez aumentando… buscó a la chica desesperadamente y cuando la encontró asomada en la ventana se quedó maravillado con aquel escenario que presenciaba… la chica parada frente a el… apoyada en la ventana donde solo los rayos de la luna osaban tocar su cuerpo… El pelirrojo intentó acercarse a la joven sin romper su armonía… pero esta sintió su presencia….

Sakura: Ga-Gaara sabia que vendrías… ¿que haces aquí?…  
Gaara: bueno yo… solo quería saber si estabas bien….  
Sakura: (tomando de la mano al chico y llevándolo hacia la ventana…) no te preocupes por mi… mira la noche… la luna… ¿las estrellas no son hermosas?  
Gaara: (mirando el eterno cielo) si tienes razón…  
Sakura: (apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo) y todo es aún más hermoso estando a tu lado…  
Gaara: (tomando a la chica por la cintura)……………

Pasaron así abrazados, el uno junto al otro perdidos en la belleza de la eterna noche… una noche que jamás olvidarían…

Sakura: (separándose del chico y tomándole ambas manos) Gaara … ven conmigo… (mientras lo guiaba hacia su cama)

La joven de cabellos rozados se recostó en la cama y le dio dos golpecitos…. –ven- le dijo al pelirrojo, pero este (muy sonrojado), solo se sentó al lado de la chica…

Sakura: es tan inocente……. (tomándole el brazo a Gaara y atrayéndolo hacia a ella ) vamos… ven conmigo… ( le sonrió)  
Gaara: (apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de la joven)…………

Sakura: (acariciando los finos cabellos del pelirrojo) ¿co-como se siente?….  
Gaara:………….. (solo abrazo a la joven, al igual un niño consentido abraza a su madre)  
Sakura: (besando la frente del pelirrojo)…………  
Gaara: (se separó de la chica, la miro a los ojos y la beso tiernamente…)

En esos momentos Sakura comenzó a desabrocharle el pijama a Gaara… (quien solo la observaba en silencio), fue quitándosela poco a poco y lentamente hasta quitársela por completo, Sakura nunca había visto a Gaara de esa forma, y quedó sorprendida al ver el físico del joven, su cuerpo era sumamente perfecto, sus pectorales, su abdomen…. Eran tan hermosos…, la joven comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del chico delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos (mientras el chico cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a agitarse más su respiración…)…la joven comenzó a besarle el cuello, luego siguió por el mentón, la mejilla, y le mordió suavemente la oreja y le susurró unas palabras al oído… que hicieron que al pelirrojo se le estremeciera el cuerpo y se le erizaran los cabellos… el chico sonrojado solo asintió con la cabeza…  
La chica lo miró con ternura… acarició sensualmente su mejilla y lo besó, lo besó apasionadamente…, fue tanta la pasión que el chico se quedaba sin aliento…  
Gaara comenzó a quitarle lentamente el pijama a Sakura y luego… luego…


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12 :

Durante toda la noche y hasta el amanecer Gaara se quedó contemplando la belleza de la joven de cabellos rozados que yacía durmiendo desnuda a su lado… suavemente con las yemas de los dedos comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica (quien comenzaba a despertar) su mano viajó por un hermoso camino de hermosos muslos, unas pronunciadas caderas, una fina cintura unos perfectos pechos, para terminar en el éxtasis de sus labios…

Sakura: (tomando y besando la mano del pelirrojo) buenos días…  
Gaara: (sonrojado) bu-buenos días…

El silencio se apoderó de los jóvenes que no se decían ninguna palabra… no había necesidad de decirlas, ya que con sus miradas puestas fijamente el uno en el otro podían comunicarse sin la necesidad de hablar… hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien interrumpió el clímax…

Temari: (tocando la puerta) Sakura estás ahí?…  
Sakura: (parándose de golpe) Te-Temari-!!! ¿q-que deseas Temari?…  
Gaara: (vistiéndose rápidamente) como siempre llega en el peor momento, la mataré mas tarde!!!  
Temari: has visto a Gaara…  
Sakura: a G-Gaara, no lo he visto…. (dándole una mirada de nervio al pelirrojo)  
Temari: Mierda donde se habrá metido hace horas que llegaron los papeles que pidió y ya a faltado a dos reuniones!!! bueno, si lo vez avísame…  
Sakura: claro que si Temari.  
Gaara: creo que lo mejor será irme… (avanzando hacia la puerta)  
Sakura: no!!! ¿No vas a salir por ahí verdad Gaara? alguien podría verte!!! Mejor sal por la ventana…  
Gaara: (sonrojado) entiendo… (dirigiéndose hacia la ventana)  
Sakura: (tomándolo del brazo) ten cuidado por favor…  
Gaara: (besándola tiernamente)nos vemos… (saltando por la ventana)

Gaara se dirigió a su oficina y se sorprendió al ver que Temari lo estaba esperando…

Temari: por fin apareces… ya comenzaba a preocuparme… ¿donde estabas?  
Gaara: (sentándose en su escritorio y se puso a revisar unos papeles)……….  
Temari: me está ignorando!!! ¿donde estabas Gaara?  
Gaara: (ojeando los papeles) eso no te interesa ahora vete déjame solo no ves que tengo cosas que hacer…  
Temari: si tienes "cosas que hacer" es porque tu culpa!!! como quieras (dejando la habitación)  
Gaara: uffff… hasta que se fue… (se levanto del escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana, cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro de nostalgia… comenzó a recordar los momentos que había pasado con Sakura y no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse a la vez…)

Sakura: ¿Qué te sucede Gaara? (apareciendo a su lado)  
Gaara: (más rojo que un tomate) Sakura!!! no pasa nada solo… solo… tengo mucho trabajo (dirigiéndose al escritorio…)  
Sakura: es tan lindo Temari me dijo que te entregara estos papeles…  
Gaara: déjalos sobre el escritorio…  
Sakura: Gaara si deseas yo puedo ayudarte con todo el papeleo…  
Gaara: …………. (asintiendo con la cabeza)

Fue así como pasaron las horas hasta que ya había anochecido… 

Sakura: (bostezando) aun queda mucho y estoy cansada…  
Gaara: parece que está cansada… puedes ir a descansar si quieres…  
Sakura: no, no te preocupes Gaara … yo me quedare contigo…  
Gaara: (poniéndole la mano en la frente) creo que tienes un poco de fiebre lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar…  
Sakura: (sonrojada) pe-pero Gaara ….  
Gaara: nada de peros (callando a la chica poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios) si te enfermas no me podrás ayudar mañana…  
Sakura: como digas… Gaara … (parándose)  
Gaara: no te vas a despedir… (tomándole la mano)  
Sakura: claro!!! (le sonrió tiernamente y lo besó) que tengas buenas noches… (dejando la oficina)  
Gaara: tu también…

Pero esa noche todo cambiaria en las vidas de nuestros protagonistas… ya que a la aldea de la arena llegarían dos miembros de akatsuki…


End file.
